Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. The wealth of content available from television service providers allows many people to find entertaining and informative programming despite their varying interests. Some television programs allow viewers to vote for various performers, polling options, and the like. Nonetheless, viewers typically have to vote by telephone or computing devices coupled to the Internet, particularly when payment is required in order to cast a vote.